


Can't Love Me Like You

by mandanarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, sort of? Idk if it counts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandanarry/pseuds/mandanarry
Summary: Harry and Niall find each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Jessica.
> 
> Happy Christmas. Xoxo

"I don't understand," Harry says slowly.

Jeff sighs. "Listen, you're great." Harry tries to smile, but it's sort of hard to at the moment. "Honestly," he insists. "I just think... We're moving kind of fast? I mean, you're wanting me to go home with you for Christmas, Harry."

"What's wrong with that? You said you were fine with it when I first mentioned it," Harry says, confused and hurt.

"Because I didn't want to hurt your feelings," Jeff replies in earnest.

Harry makes a face at him. "Right. Like you're doing right now. _Three days_ before we're supposed to be leaving for Holmes Chapel."

Jeff at least has the decency to look ashamed. "I'm sorry," he says, "but I just don't think this is gonna work out."

Harry doesn't bother crying, but his eyes do sting a bit on his walk home. He blames the cold winds.

///

Harry hears his front door open and shut, the locks being clicked into place. Boots are being kicked off and keys settled into the bowl by the door.

"Knock, knock!"

"In here," Harry calls back miserably.

Niall enters Harry's bedroom, arms loaded with take-out bags. "I brought reinforcements."

Harry's chin wobbles. "You're the best."

Niall shrugs, an easy smile on his face. He settles the bags on the nightstand while Harry sits up in his bed more, fluffing his pillows to rest against. Niall hands over the egg rolls and sesame chicken, grabs the white rice and climbs into the bed with Harry.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No," Harry mumbles around a mouthful of egg roll.

"'Kay," Niall replies easily. He grabs the remote to Harry's tv and turns on Netflix. "Peaky Blinders?"

"I need Cillian Murphy in my life," Harry moans in dispair.

Niall rolls his eyes fondly, clicks on the awaiting episode and hands over Harry's chopsticks.

A few hours later, Harry and Niall are filled to the brim with Chinese food and fortune cookies (Harry's reads, "You will embark on a wild adventure." Niall snorts, adds, " _in bed._ ") and Harry's almost forgotten about why he was needing comfort food in the first place.

Until Niall says, "So what happened this time?"

It's not judgmental, Harry knows, but it still sucks and Harry's upset, so he grunts, "You say that like it's happened a lot."

Niall raises a single brow. He counts on each finger, "Matty, Grimmy, Ben, Ken _dull_ ," Harry huffs at that, "Xander, and now Jeff. All within two years."

Harry frowns. "Xander doesn't count."

"Why?" Niall asks, crossing his arms.

"Because he just doesn't," Harry glares. "Okay? Can you give it a rest?"

Niall looks like he wants to fight Harry on this, but thankfully, he chooses not to. "Fine," he says.

Harry sighs, shoulders sagging. "I just don't know what I'm gonna do now. I told everyone I was bringing him home with me."

"Tell them the truth," Niall suggests.

"And have them give me sympathetic eyes for a week and a half because I got dumped before Christmas? No thanks," Harry scoffs. "Can you believe he gave me a present? Like some kind of parting gift? Who even _does_ that?"

"What did he give you?" Niall wonders.

Harry shrugs. "I dunno, I didn't open it."

"Where is it?" Niall asks, already getting out of the bed.

"Where are you going? You were being all warm and stuff, come back!" Harry pouts.

Niall sighs at him. "Where's the gift?"

"On the coffee table," Harry answers after a slight pause.

Niall returns a moment later with the offending item. Sure, it may look innocent with its cheery red wrapping paper, sparkles and ribbon tied in a bow included, but Harry is not fooled. Nope, no way.

"Stop looking at it like it's gonna explode."

"It _might_ ," Harry grumbles, slouching further into his bed.

Niall rolls his eyes. He tears open one corner of the paper and Harry's curiosity gets the better of him. He shuffles over to the edge of his bed where Niall is standing and watches him finish opening the present. Inside the box is... ornaments?

"Seriously?" It's Niall who voices Harry's thoughts. Niall pulls out the two decorations, his face scrunched up in confusion and amusement. "Birds?"

They aren't exactly what Harry would have picked out, but... the sentiment is sweet? "Shut up," Harry says, snatching the blue and red birds out of Niall's hands. "They're nice."

"They're _tacky_ ," Niall corrects.

Harry tuts at him. "They aren't that bad, hush."

Niall laughs. "Oh man. This guy... What did you even see in him?"

Harry gives him a look, but it doesn't last long. Niall's laugh is too contagious, and soon enough, they're both laughing until tears form in their eyes.

Harry feels a thousand times better than he did yesterday.

///

A pillow smacks Harry in the face, jolting him awake. Niall is standing beside the bed, an innocent smile on his face.

"What," Harry croaks.

"I went out and got breakfast. If you wanna eat, get up," Niall says, tossing the pillow back on the bed and heading towards the door. He stops in the doorframe, turns his head to look at Harry and says, "And staying in bed is not an option." He's down the hall before Harry can protest.

"Staying in bed is not an option," Harry mocks under his breath in crude impression of Niall.

"I heard that!"

Harry rolls his eyes, throwing the blankets off himself and sliding out of bed. The floor is cold beneath him as he tip-toes to his dresser to get a pair of fuzzy socks. He grabs some sweatpants and a tshirt too, figuring Niall probably wouldn't want to see Harry in all his naked glory.

Niall's pulling out food from a brown paper bag, and Harry realizes he'd gone to the grocery. He thought Niall went to McDonald's or something. The fact that he didn't sends a weird pang through Harry's chest.

"Whole wheat or blueberry?" Niall asks, holding up two bags of bagels.

"Do I have cream cheese?" Harry replies.

"You didn't, but I grabbed some while I was at the store. So, blueberry then?" Harry nods, smiling in thanks when Niall hands over a butter knife and the cream cheese. He gets a plate from the cabinet and puts the bagel on it. "I dunno why you don't toast them," Niall muses, shaking his head in mock distaste as he hands over the plate. "Weirdo."

"Hey, I don't judge you when you eat those nasty sweet potato fries," Harry retorts, spreading cream cheese. "Don't tease me for not toasting my bagels."

Niall narrows his eyes. "Touché."

Harry grins as he takes a bite. "Thanks for the food."

"You're welcome, brat," Niall says fondly.

Harry clears his throat, swallowing his food. "So!"

Niall pauses as he's digging peanut butter out of the jar. "I know that tone," he accuses.

"Tone? What tone? I don't have a tone," Harry defends, blinking owlishly at him.

Niall points his butter knife at Harry. "You're lying! You totally have a tone right now." Harry refuses to reply to that, defiantly. "What do you want?"

A slow grin spreads on Harry's face. "You're my best mate, you know that, right?"

"This feels like a trap," Niall says warily.

Harry scoffs. "It's not a trap." At Niall's pointed look, he insists, "I'm serious! I was just thinking--"

"What did I tell you about doing that."

"--I was _thinking_ ," Harry continues, undeterred, glaring at Niall. "There's gonna be an extra space at the dinner table at mum's, and you weren't able to get a plane ticket in time to go to Bobby's..." Harry trails off when Niall's eyes go sad at the reminder. "Anyway, I thought maybe you'd wanna come with me?"

"Harry, I can't impose on your family like that."

Harry frowns. "Impose? You wouldn't be a burden, Niall. There would have been room anyway. Plus, I need you."

Niall tilts his head, staring at Harry with an odd look on his face. "You do?"

"Yeah, 'f course," Harry says, voice soft like a whisper.

Niall bites the inside of his cheek, contemplating. "I won't be in the way?"

Harry rolls his eyes. "Now you're just being difficult. You know they love you."

"They do, don't they?" Niall hums, smug, back to his normal self.

"Oh, come off it," Harry says, throwing a rolled up napkin at him.

Niall laughs, batting the napkin away. "When do we leave?"

"Uh," Harry squints at the clock on his microwave. "About... two and a half hours?"

Grumbling, Niall pinches the bridge of his nose. He sighs. "Okay, I'll have to head home and pack, _quickly_ ," he says, emphasis on 'quickly'. Harry just smiles at him.

They're packed away in Niall's car a couple hours later, bags and presents littering the back seat, driving towards Holmes Chapel. Harry's practically bouncing in his seat. He hasn't seen his family since his birthday, what with his record shop picking up business and schedules clashing, making it impossible to set aside the time.

They stopped for lunch to eat on the way. Harry didn't want to waste any time. Niall knows better than to argue.

///

Niall hasn't even put the car in park before Harry is opening his door and running to greet his mother, who's standing on the porch with a grin that matches Harry's.

"Stop running, you'll slip on the snow!" she scolds, but it's not as effective as she intends, seeing as she's about to burst with happiness. Harry finally reaches her and swoops her up into a giant hug. Anne giggles, squeezing him back just as tight. Harry sets her back on her feet and Anne cups his face. "My boy," she whispers, thumbs brushing against his cheeks.

"Hey, mum," Harry says, pulling her back in for another hug.

Niall watches the exchange with a smile, though his heart hurts a little. He wishes he could see his mum and Bobby, and he will, just not for Christmas.

"Well," Anne says, catching Niall's attention. She's staring at him with raised eyebrows. "Where's my hug from you, young man?"

Niall feels his shoulders relax, a laugh escaping him. "So sorry," he says, hurrying up the steps. "How are ya, Anne?"

She engulfs him immediately, squeezing him just as tightly as she did Harry, gently rubbing his back. Niall melts into it. "I'm well, love." She presses a kiss to his cheek. "Alright, come on, then. Let's get out of this cold, yeah?"

They grab their bags and the presents from the car. Anne insists on helping them, and they all make their way to the guest room. Anne had turned Harry's old bedroom into an office when he moved out, much to Harry's dismay.

While Harry and Anne catch up, Niall takes the moment to look around the room. There's pictures of the family; Anne holding Harry on one hip and Gemma's hand with her free hand, a 6 year old Gemma looking into the camera unimpressed while a toddler Harry sticks his finger up her nose. Niall snickers to himself when he sees the last one. He'll tease Gemma about that later.

Niall looks around the room as a whole, then pauses when he notices only one bed. He clears his throat, "Uh. Where am I sleeping?"

"In here," Anne says brightly.

Niall frowns. "Where's Harry sleeping?"

Anne giggles. "In here," she repeats.

Niall glances to the queen sized bed, then around the room again, wondering if there's a pull out bed somewhere.

"We've shared beds before, Ni," Harry says, laughter in his voice.

"I know that," Niall defends, blushing for some reason. "I just thought... well, we're at your mum's house! It's different."

Anne laughs. "Oh, please! We're not prudes in this family."

That makes Niall flush deeper, and Harry laughs. "I can sleep on the couch if it makes you feel better."

"No, no. It's... fine," Niall says, willing his cheeks to calm the fuck down.

"Well now that _that's_ settled," Anne says, smirking. Niall sees where Harry gets it from now. "Why don't you lovely boys help me cook dinner? Gemma will be here soon."

"Where's Robin?" Harry asks, shedding his coat and scarf, toeing off his shoes.

Niall follows suit. "Yeah, is he still at work?"

Anne rolls her eyes. "Unfortunately. But he should be home by 9."

"So what's on the menu?" Niall questions, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I was thinking roast and mashed potatoes," she says. Niall's mouth starts watering, and his happiness must show on his face, because Anne laughs and nudges his arm. "You and Harry can peel the potatoes while I check on the roast, yeah?"

Niall gives her a mock salute. "Right, c'mon," he says, grabbing Harry by the arm. "We've got work to do."

They wash their hands in the kitchen sink, flicking droplets of water at each other like children. Anne tells them she had already seasoned the roast, so all she's got to do is put it in the oven.

"I'll come check on you boys in a little while," she says, giving them each a kiss on the cheek. "My soaps are about to start."

"Clever, that one," Niall murmurs as she leaves the room. "Leaving the rest of the cooking to us."

Harry smiles. "She's a smart, sneaky lady."

After they've peeled the potatoes, diced them and put them in boiling water, they wash their hands again and head to the living room just in time to see Gemma walk in the door.

"Hi, baby," Anne is cooing, hugging Gemma.

"Hiya, mum," Gemma says on a giggle.

Anne releases Gemma from her grip, only for Harry to swoop her up like he did his mother. Gemma laughs, clinging back.

"Hey, baby bro," she murmurs.

Harry buries his face in her hair. "Hey, Gems."

"Good to see ya, Nialler," Gemma says after Harry's put her back on her feet. Niall prepares himself for the hug he knows is coming. "I'm diggin' the brunet hair," she adds, giving said hair a tug, grinning.

Niall huffs, smiling. "Back to platinum?" he teases, tugging on her new short cut.

She sticks her tongue out at him. He makes a face in return. Harry watches on fondly, Anne shaking her head as she takes her seat on the couch, turning the volume up on the tv and giving them pointed looks. Harry and Niall help carry Gemma's bags up the stairs to her room.

"What have you got in here? Weights?" Harry grunts, hefting one suitcase onto her bed.

Gemma rolls her eyes. "You're so dramatic."

They head back downstairs, Harry and Niall going to straight to the kitchen. They finish making the potatoes and Anne pops in to check on the roast. She tells Gemma to set the table, then they're all gathered around to start eating.

"Harry, I thought you could make your chocolate chip cookies for dessert," Anne says as they clear the table when they're done eating. "I bought everything you need earlier today while I was at the shops." She's smiling hopefully at him, and Harry doesn't have the heart to say no.

(Not that he would have. He loves making cookies.)

"Ooh, will you make them, Haz? Please," Gemma begs, sticking her bottom lip out and clasping her hands together.

Harry looks to Niall, who shrugs with an easy smile on his face, and Harry sighs. "Alright."

Gemma cheers and claps her hands, Anne drops a kiss on top of Harry's head as she passes.

"Well," Niall breathes out, "looks like you've got more work to do."

"Me? You're not gonna help?" Harry asks, confused.

Niall purses his lips. "See, I would. But I don't want to get the way of your baking. I know you take it very seriously." Harry is very unimpressed. Niall fights his laughter. "There's a football match on that I missed yesterday," he confesses.

Harry sighs dramatically. "Fine, fine," he says, making shooing motions with his hands. "Go away."

"You're the best," Niall replies, kissing Harry on the cheek and taking off for the living room.

Harry ignores the tingle that stays on his skin for a while after that.

///

By the time the cookies are done, Robin is home. Everyone is back at the table, passing the plate of still-warm cookies around and talking about the last few months.

"So," Gemma starts, seemingly innocent, but Harry knows her better than that. "I thought you were bringing... what was his name? Josh?"

"Jeff," Harry corrects. He clears his throat. "He, uh. He couldn't make it."

There's a pause, then Anne asks, "Any particular reason why?"

Harry glances at Niall. Niall nods at him encouragingly. "We... he broke up with me."

"Oh, honey," Anne says, reaching across the table to place her hand over Harry's. "I'm so sorry, love."

Harry shrugs. "It's alright."

"You'd been dating him for a while though, yeah?" Gemma says.

"It would have been six months," Harry nods. "But, honestly, its for the best."

Niall snorts. "Yeah," he says, "who gives someone _birds_ when they're breaking up with you?"

"Birds?" Robin pipes up, confused like Anne and Gemma.

"They're _ornaments_ ," Harry says, glaring at Niall.

"He gave you... ornaments?" Gemma asks.

"Shaped like birds?" Anne tacks on.

Harry sighs. "It's _weird_ , I know, but it's the thought that counts."

"Sure," Robin says.

Gemma stifles a giggle into her hand, but it makes Anne laugh, and then they're all set off. Harry's cheeks hurt by the time they settle down. He's glad he has such a great family.

"Right, well, I think I'm off to bed. S'been a long day," he says, standing from his seat and giving everyone hugs goodnight, and kisses for Gemma and Anne. "You coming?" he asks Niall.

"Yeah, be up in a minute," Niall says.

Harry starts up the stairs, then remembers he meant to ask his mum something. He stops short of the kitchen, though, when he hears murmured conversation.

"So are you together now?" Gemma's asking.

"Who?" Niall replies. There's a smacking noise, and Niall exclaims, "Ow!"

"Stop playing dumb," Gemma warns. "You know who I mean."

Harry hears Niall sigh. "No, Gems. We're still just friends." Harry's eyebrows furrow. Who are they talking about? "Besides, he just broke up with his last boyfriend. I highly doubt he's going to want to jump into another relationship, especially with me."

"Oh, Niall," Anne tuts. "Don't say that. Harry loves you." And, what? "He just doesn't realize it yet, love. We all see the way he looks at you. He'll come around."

Harry quietly backs away from the kitchen before he can hear anything else. His heart is pounding in his chest. Niall likes him? Or, well, loves may be a better word, apparently. How could he not have known? Niall is his best mate. Harry should know stuff like this.

But then... he wouldn't know, would he? Obviously, there's plenty of things that could go wrong if they ever did start dating, and Harry is sure Niall has thought and stressed about every single one of them. Also, Harry knows Niall is attractive. Anyone with eyes knows that. He'd objectively thought about pursuing something more than friendly when they first met, but then Harry had gotten to know Niall on a deeper level and decided their friendship was too good to chance.

Which is probably how Niall feels. Fuck.

Harry quickly strips down to his boxer briefs and settles under the blankets before Niall comes to bed. And then a thought occurs to him...

He's going to have to share a bed with Niall. They've shared beds before, yeah, but now it's different. Now, Harry knows that Niall has feelings for him, and Harry has had feelings for him as well and didn't fucking know it. God, that must have been horrible for Niall. Harry is a shit friend.

While Harry is having a crisis in his mind, Niall enters the room as quietly as he can, softly shutting the door behind him.

"Harry?" Niall whispers. Harry startles. Niall misinterprets the reason why and rushes to apologize. "Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were sleeping."

"No, it's okay," Harry assures. "Everything alright?"

Ha! What a dumb question, Harry thinks.

"Yeah, all good, I was just gonna tell you that I think I'm going to shower before bed."

Harry swallows roughly. The images his mind is conjuring up are _not_ helping him right now. "Right," he rasps, then clears his throat, "Yeah, uh. There's towels under the sink."

"Awesome, thanks," Niall says, rummaging through his suitcase to find his toiletries and pajamas.

Harry hums and wills himself to fall asleep. The last thing he remembers is hearing the water turn on in the connected bathroom.

///

Two days later, Niall and Harry make their way into town. Niall wants to buy presents for everyone, since he didn't originally plan on being here, even though they all insist it's not necessary.

"I can find my own way around," Niall says, amused when Harry starts bundling up to brave the cold.

Harry looks over his shoulder to make sure no one is there, then leans in to say, lowly, "I can't stay here with just mum and Gems. They'll drive me mad."

Niall presses his lips together, fighting a smile, but doesn't argue.

They've been driving around and wandering through several different shops for a few hours. Niall has gifts for everyone but Harry. Part of him didn't want to get one with Harry being there, but the other part couldn't figure out what to buy him. Harry keeps telling him not to worry about it, that Niall coming with him to Holmes Chapel last minute is a good enough present. Niall ignores him, continues searching.

They're in a coffee shop, taking a break, when Harry suddenly slouches in his seat and whispers, "shit, shit, shit," over and over.

Niall frowns. "What?"

Harry finally looks back into Niall's eyes, instead of over Niall's shoulder. Niall starts to turn around, see who or what caught his attention, but Harry's arm shoots out to stop him. "No! No, don't turn around," he pleads.

"Who's here?" Niall asks, beginning to feel concerned.

"Um," Harry starts, nervously fiddling with the sugar packets on the table. "My ex. Nick. Grimmy."

"Oh," Niall says.

Harry nods, biting his lip, peeking over Niall's shoulder again. His eyes go wide for a split second, and he's rushing out, "Fuck, he saw me and he's coming over."

Niall doesn't get a chance to reply, because then there's a tall man greeting Harry with a wide smile.

"Harry!" Grimmy, supposedly, greets. "It's been ages."

Harry gives him a tight smile. "Hey, Nick."

"God, what's it been? A year?" Nick continues.

"And a half," Harry says with a forced laugh.

Nick stuffs his hands into his pockets. "You look great."

Harry flushes. Niall clears his throat pointedly.

"Oh, uh," Harry flounders. "This is Niall."

"Your...?" Nick fishes.

"Boyfriend," Niall says before Harry can answer. Harry pinches Niall on his arm, but he just keeps staring this Grimmy person down.

Nick's eyebrows shoot up. "Oh! That's so great."

"It's new," Harry laughs, turning murderous eyes on Niall. " _Really_ new."

"As long as you're happy," Nick says sincerely.

Harry swallows, his emotions flying all over the place. "I am," he replies, knowing it's true.

Nick smiles. "Good." He checks his watch. "Well. I'd better get going. It was good seeing you."

"You too," Harry says, waving bye.

Niall coughs. "Right, well, we should probably get back to shopping, yeah?"

Harry's thankful Niall isn't going to address his sort-of confession. He finishes his cappuccino and tosses the empty cup into the trash bin as he and Niall make their way back to his car.

///

Niall and Harry return to Anne’s a couple hours later, the tension from their coffee break gone. Niall hadn’t managed to find anything worth buying for Harry, but he still has a little time.   
  
They barely make it through the door before Anne and Gemma are standing mere feet away, wearing matching looks of betrayal and happiness on their faces. Harry and Niall share a questioning glance.

“You lied,” is what Gemma chooses to say.

The silence that follows is deafening.

“Uh,” Harry says eloquently. “Who lied?”

“Both of you,” Anne replies, crossing her arms over her chest. Harry opens and closes his mouth a couple times, but nothing comes out. “Why did you think you had to lie? You know we love you both very much.”

“Of--of course we know that,” Harry stammers, looking to Niall, but he seems to be frozen on the spot. “But I’m not sure I know what you mean.”

“You two are dating,” Gemma says in a ‘duh’ tone.

“Uh,” Harry repeats. Because, honestly, what is he supposed to say?

Anne tuts, taking a step closer to place her hands on Harry’s shoulders, giving them a reassuring squeeze. “You didn’t have to hide it, baby.”  
  
“I’m--we... Niall and I are...” Harry literally can’t form coherent sentences. This is mind boggling. How on earth had they come to this conclusion?

“Nick’s mum called,” and, okay, that would explain it, “said she’d heard from Nick that he bumped into you and your new boyfriend, Niall.” Anne frowns. “Why’d you feel like you couldn’t tell us?”

“I didn’t--”

“He was worried it wouldn’t work out,” Niall cuts in, finally deciding to speak up, but throwing Harry off completely. He laces his fingers through Harry’s, holding on tight. “We both didn’t want to jinx it. We... it means a lot. For us.”

Anne and Gemma’s faces soften. They coo and bring them in for hugs, saying how happy they are for them, how they’d been waiting for this. And while Harry is glad his family supports his apparent relationship with Niall, he wishes it was real.

///

“Goodnight, mum,” Harry calls.

“Goodnight, loves!”

Harry shuts the door, scratches behind his ear, runs a hand down his face. Then he whirls around to face Niall.

Niall, who is smiling sheepishly from the bed. “S’up.”  
  
“S’up?” Harry repeats, voice dangerously calm. “My family thinks we’re _dating_. That’s what’s up, Niall.” Niall winces. “ _Why would you do that?_ ”  
  
“I don’t know,” Niall says, sinking down further into the mattress. “They just looked so sad that we were hiding it from them.”

“We weren’t hiding anything!” Harry whispers furiously.

Niall resolutely does not look at him. It frustrates Harry to no end. He takes a deep breath, running his fingers through his hair, trying his best to calm down. It’s really not _that_ big of a deal, but... Okay, it is a big deal. His mum thought they were lying before, but now they actually are.   
  
“Look, just let them think we’re dating for the remainder of the trip. It’ll devistate Anne if we tell her the truth now. When we get back to London everything can go back to normal and you can tell them we broke up.”

Niall’s voice is void of emotion. Harry wishes he hadn’t said anything now.  
  
“Fine,” he murmurs.

They don’t say anything else to each other, and soon enough, they’re both asleep.  
  
///

It’s Christmas Eve.  
  
That’s Harry’s first thought the next morning.  
  
He turns his head, seeing Niall beside him still sound asleep. Niall’s cheeks are tinged pink, his lips puffy, hair sticking in every direction. The blankets are all the way up to his chin. He looks cozy. Harry aches with want.  
  
He gets out of bed before his mind can become an even bigger traitor.

Niall eventually joins them for breakfast. At first, he won’t look at Harry, but Gemma starts to notice, so Harry reaches over and runs a hand over Niall’s arm.   
  
“Still sleepy?” he tries to tease, pleading with his eyes when Niall finally looks at him.

Niall clears his throat, mustering up a smile. “Yeah, sorry,” he says.  
  
Around noon, there’s a knock on the door. Harry gives his mum a confused glance. Anne only grins as she goes to open it.   
  
“Is he here? Is Uncle Harry here?”

Harry sits up so fast he nearly gets whiplash. “Lux?”  
  
A blonde head peeks around, little eye lighting up when she spots Harry. “He _is_ here!” she exclaims, taking off on a run.  
  
Harry doesn’t cry, but it’s a near thing. He lets Lux jump on him, catching her easily, swinging her around in a circle, laughing with her. Harry faintly registers squealing coming from behind him, but he’s focused on the precious girl in his arms.  
  
“Hey, bug! What are you doing here?” Harry asks when he sits back down with her in his lap.

Lux grins, pushing her hair out of her face. “Mummy and Daddy said it was a surprise,” she whispers, then giggles.

“Well I was definitely surprised,” Harry smiles.

“Do we not get a warm greeting like that too?”

Harry turns his head to see Lou and Tom standing in the doorway, Gemma plastered to Lou’s side. He laughs, standing up and moving Lux to rest on his hip. He gives them hugs and a kiss for Lou on her cheek.

“I’ve missed you all,” Harry confesses, once again on the couch, Lux comfortably resting on his lap.

“We’ve missed you too,” Lou says, nudging his foot with hers as she walks by.

“You about ready for some new ink?” Tom asks with a mischevious grin.

Anne cuts in. “Not in my house!”

“What’s all the ruckus in here?” Niall bellows as he trots down the stairs. “Oh,” he says as he sees people he doesn’t know.

“Niall, this is Lou and Tom,” Harry says. Niall shakes their hands, taking a seat next to Harry. “And this little bug is Lux,” he finishes with a tickle to her sides, making her laugh.

“Hello, Lux,” Niall says, grinning.

“Niall is Harry’s boyfriend,” Anne says, far too proudly.

Harry sighs. “ _Mum_.”  
  
Lou buries a giggle into Tom’s shoulder. Gemma’s got a shit-eating grin on.  
  
“What? He is!”

Harry rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling.  
  
“Does that mean you kiss each other?” Lux asks, all innocent eyes and curiosity.

Niall and Harry both blush, sputtering. Lou and Tom are no help, too busy cackling on the love seat, and Gemma isn’t fairing any better. Anne hides a grin behind her teacup.

Lux, Lou, and Tom stay for dinner. They leave around 9, and Harry is sad to see them go, but they have to take a sleeping Lux home so she can wake up to gifts from Santa.

Harry closes the door with a sigh, resting against it for a moment.

“Alright?”

Niall’s voice is soft, understanding.  
  
“Yeah,” Harry mumbles. “Just... I’m gonna miss them when we go home.”

Harry bites his lip after he says it. _Home_. The implication that home is for _him and Niall_. He doesn’t dislike it.  
  
Niall coughs, rubbing the back of his neck. “Are you, um. Are you ready for bed?”  
  
Harry stares at Niall a moment, then nods and follows Niall up the stairs. They get undressed, settle under the blankets, and turn off their lamps all in silence. It’s too quiet. Harry wants to say something, anything, but he doesn’t know what to say.  
  
“Niall?” Harry whispers. Niall hums in response. “Goodnight.”

There’s a pause, then Niall whispers back, “Night, pet.”  
  
///

When he wakes up, Harry is very warm. He shuffles closer to the source, burying his face and taking a deep breath. The scent that invades his senses is familiar. His sleep-adled brain can’t place it though. Whatever Harry is laying on moves, makes a snuffling noise, and Harry goes still.  
  
He cracks an eye open, and yep. Harry’s draped over Niall’s torso, his head in the crook of Niall’s shoulder and neck. He’s gotta admit - it’s nice. He should move, he knows, but he just wants a moment longer.   
  
Right then, the door to the guest room opens and Gemma’s happy voice sing-songs, “Wake up, boys! It’s Christmas!” She takes in their position on the bed and makes a face. “If you weren’t my brothers I’d think that was cute.”  
  
“Go ‘way, Gems,” Niall grumbles, pulling the blankets up further.

Harry snickers into Niall’s shoulder when Gemma huffs and leaves. Niall half smiles with his eyes still closed.  
  
“Happy Christmas, Ni,” Harry murmurs.

Niall kisses the top of Harry’s head. “Happy Christmas.”  
  
Harry sighs, and with a groan, sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “We’d better go down there. They’re just gonna keep bothering us.”

Niall sighs too. “S’what I was afraid of.” He stretches, bones cracking. Harry tries to not watch, but it’s difficult, what with Niall’s bare chest on display. “Come on, then,” Niall says, throwing the blankets off himself and shuffling over to his suitcase to grab some sweatpants and a tshirt.  
  
Harry reluctantly does the same, wishing he and Niall could have stayed in bed a while longer.

Anne’s got tea ready for them when they finally make it down. There’s plenty to choose from for breakfast too, but Harry settles for plain toast for now. Niall fills his plate with as much as it can hold. Once everyone’s done eating, Anne says it’s time to open presents.  
  
Niall and Harry are walking through the doorway when Gemma suddenly stops them.

“Oh, look!” She points above their heads, giggling and waggling her eyebrows. “It’s tradition.”

Harry looks up at the mistletoe, then turns to Niall, cupping his face in his hands and stealing whatever protest that was planning on trying to escape Niall’s lips by capturing them in a kiss. Niall stills, then he sighs and melts, settling his hands on Harry’s hips, squeezing. It’s chaste, but it sends warmth throughout Harry’s entire body. He sweeps his thumbs over Niall’s cheeks, knowing they’re probably flushed, and finding pleasure in that fact.  
  
He pulls away, nudging his nose to Niall’s. Niall’s eyes slowly open. Harry smiles at him. Niall smiles back.  
  
“Okay, that was gross,” Gemma fake gags. “Why’d we make them do that, mum?”

Harry’s phone starts to ring, breaking the trance he and Niall were in. He places a quick kiss to Niall’s lips then digs his phone out of his pocket. When Harry sees who’s calling, he frowns.  
  
“I’ll be right back,” he tells Niall. He goes into the hall and answers the call. “Hello?”  
  
“Harry,” Jeff breathes. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Harry replies, hesitant. “Is everything alright?”

Jeff clears his throat. “Yeah, uh. Happy Christmas.”  
  
“Happy Christmas,” Harry returns, beginning to get impatient. “Was there something you needed, Jeff?”

“I miss you,” Jeff rushes out. Harry takes in a sharp breath. Jeff rushes on, “I made a mistake, Harry.”

“Jeff...” Harry trails off, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Please,” Jeff says, “At least consider it?”

Harry sighs. “Jeff, I’m... I can’t.”  
  
“Right,” Jeff says, dejected. “I understand.”

“I’ve got to go,” Harry says. “Bye, Jeff.”

“Bye, Harry.”

Harry hangs up, feeling an odd sense of relief. He takes a deep breath and turns around. He nearly runs into Niall.

“Hey,” Harry smiles. It fades when he sees the look on Niall’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“Are you going to take him back?” Niall asks, not meeting Harry’s eyes.

“What? No,” Harry says, frowning.

Niall goes on like he didn’t hear Harry. “I mean, this is what you wanted, right? You were sad because he broke up with you.”  
  
“Niall,” Harry says, gripping his shoulders. He makes Niall look him in the eyes. “He isn’t what I want. Not anymore.” Niall swallows roughly. “I want _you_ ,” Harry breathes.

Niall licks his lips, blinking. “Are you sure?”  
  
“More than,” Harry says earnestly. He steps closer until he and Niall are pressed together with no space left between them, cupping Niall’s cheeks again. “I love you.”

Niall releases a shaky breath. “God, I love you too,” he confesses, dragging Harry in for another kiss.  
  
They lose themselves in this one, hands finding their way into hair, soft sighs escaping them. It’s bliss, if Harry’s honest.  
  
“There’s not any mistletoe in here,” Gemma interrupts, sounding vaguely horrified.

Niall breaks the kiss to giggle into Harry’s neck. Harry flips her off.  
  
“Go _away_ ,” Harry glares. Gemma makes a face, putting her hands up in surrender and leaving. “We should go back in there. Gems is probably telling mum already.”  
  
Niall grins, his eyes crinkled at the corners. “Don’t care.”  
  
“Of course you don’t,” Harry rolls his eyes. “But I really want to open my presents, so. Let’s go.” He laces his fingers with Niall’s and tries to tug him along, but Niall stops him.

“Uh, about that,” Niall starts, smiling sheepishly. “I never got a chance to get you anything. Nothing was fitting enough.”

Harry tilts his head. “I think you’re enough.”  
  
Niall rolls his eyes, pushing Harry’s shoulder, saying, “You’re so _cheesy_ ,” but he’s blushing, so Harry counts it as a win.  
  
Best Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Little Mix.
> 
> Any and all mistakes are mine.


End file.
